A traditional camera module includes an image sensor and one or more lens set. The lens set is disposed above the image sensor for the incident ray image mapping to the image sensor. Camera module with the image sensor can be applied to digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, smart phones, monitors and others electronic products with camera function.
For the camera module, which pixel size of the image sensor is smaller and smaller, dust to the impact of imaging quality is increasing significantly. In the current scheme of the camera module, there is no special design between the lens and the lens holder. Therefore, both the dust from outside or particles generated as the lens and the lens holder assembling, they will enter inside of the camera module through the gap between the lens and the lens holder, and affect the imaging quality of the camera module.
Therefore, based-on the shortcomings of prior arts, the present invention provide a newly chip module structure for particles protection for enhancing imaging quality of camera module.